Both of Us
by ShioriErz
Summary: You once said to me, "If the story was a cruel one, then let's rewrite the ending." But how can we do so when we don't even have the strength to lift the pen, much less to write the ending? Chara death, AkaKuro


**Author's note: I am very sorry for not updating My Phantom Assassin but rest assured, I will update it. And no, I'm still in my hiatus and will continue so for... a few months? This is a special case. XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Both of Us_**

"I think we should increase the amount of laps to increase the members' stamina."

"You're right, Akashi. I'll go inform the coach."

"Thank you, Shintaro."

"It's not like I want to do it or anything, nanodayo. It's just that I am the vice-captain of the basketball club and I happened to pass by the faculty office on my way to our classroom."

But Akashi was already tuning him out as soon as the redhead saw the silhouette of his lover and another person -_Daiki_, he thought - that was leaning against the wall of the school entrance. Akashi turned to Midorima and spoke, "Shintaro, I'll leave this matter to you. I'll be going home now."

Midorima glanced pass Akashi's shoulder and understood the reason for Akashi's impatience so he merely nodded and walked off with a red rose in his left hand. Akashi turned to the opposite direction and started to walk briskly yet elegantly towards the school gate. How he managed to do that, only Kami-sama and Akashi knew.

As soon as he reached his destination, he was greeted with the sight of his lover smiling slightly while his companion was cracking up at what was probably his own joke. When the two teens finally noticed him, the basketball club's captain was already within hearing range.

"Yo, Akashi!" Aomine grinned wildly.

"Seijuro-kun, thank you for your hard work." Kuroko's smile grew wider, making the Akashi's heart beat furiously against his ribcage.

"Good evening, Daiki, Tetsuya. Are you waiting for Ryota, Daiki?"

"Yeah, he got cleaning duties today."

"I see. Well, Tetsuya and I will be going now. Don't be out too late, Daiki. We still have practice tomorrow. Tell that to Ryota as well."

"Yes, mother." Aomine rolled his eyes internally as he did not want to receive the Scissors of Doom. Akashi shook his head in amusement while Kuroko merely stared at his light blankly. Akashi gripped Kuroko's hand tightly in his and proceeded to intertwine their fingers. Aomine noticed it but said nothing. After all, everyone knew that the Phantom Sixth Man belonged to the Captain of the Generation of Miracles.

"See you tomorrow, Daiki."

"Ah… See ya."

"Have fun on your date with Kise-kun, Aomine-kun."

"Oi, Tetsu!"

Akashi and Kuroko did not laugh outright but their eyes were glinting with laughter and amusement, even after they had long left the school grounds and were on their way to the convenience store they always went to with the others.

"Where do you want to go after this, Tetsuya? After all, it's Valentine so we should do something special." Akashi asked after he bought two popsicles and gave one to Kuroko. Kuroko, surprised by the question, paused in the middle of licking the sweet, cold treat.

"Does it really matter where we go?"

"What do you mean, Tetsuya?"

"Do we really have to go somewhere in order to create special memories? I think just by being Seijuro-kun's side is already considered special. It's the thought that make something special, not the place, right?"

Akashi smiled, the smile that was only reserved for Kuroko and Kuroko alone. He did not reply but by the way the grip turned firmer and stronger, Kuroko deduced that Akashi felt the same so they let their feet guide them. Walking aimlessly and not in a rush as they were content to just be in each other's presence. They received odd looks from the people around them but they did not care. After all, what they were doing was their business, right?

Kuroko saw something glinted in the edge of his vision and when he focused his sight on it, he recognized it as the park where he used to play as a child. The sun was setting so there was no one at the park and Kuroko thought it was the perfect place for a date with Akashi. So, he tugged gently at their linked arms and when Akashi threw a questioning glance at him, he merely gestured at the direction of the park.

Understanding what the light blue-haired teen wanted, Akashi started to head to the park with the former in tow. The park, through care and nurture, was still in pristine and clean condition even though it was seldom visited. Kuroko and Akashi sat side by side at the swings, each of them recollecting their day at the school so that it could be a topic of discussion. When Akashi raised his hands to grip the chains that connected the seat to the horizontal pole above their heads, Kuroko saw a bruise that was starting to fade at Akashi's left hand. His eyes drooped down, remembering exactly how Akashi got it.

_"__What did you say, Seijuro?" Akashi's father seethed. Kuroko was tugging at Akashi's shirt so that he would back down but the younger redhead refused. This was one fight he would not back down. Losing was not an option either._

_"__I said I refuse to meet the Minagawa's daughter, or any girl for that matter, as I already have a lover and I will marry him one day, Father."_

_"__How dare you?! I raised you so perfectly yet this is how you repay me?! You are unbefitting to be called the Akashi heir."_

_"__I don't care about being the perfect heir anymore. Tetsuya is the most important person to me in this world."_

_"__Listen to yourself. What can you possibly see in a commoner with no background and a boy to boot?!"_

_"__I love Tetsuya and that's all that matters."_

_Akashi's father, in a fit of blind rage and anger, struck Akashi with his right hand and when Akashi raised his left hand to defend himself, his father's ring connected with his arm and a dark purple bruise was left as a result._

_"__Get out of my sight and bring that commoner with you."_

_Kuroko quickly dragged Akashi away and while he was treating the injury inside Akashi's room, he lectured Akashi on the importance of backing down when needed._

_"__But he insulted you, Tetsuya. How can I stand by and be quiet when he insulted my most precious lover?" Akashi gently caressed Kuroko's face. Kuroko hold the hand that was caressing him and pressed it lightly against his cheek before replying, "I won't be put off, since it's no big deal. I'll walk this path with you, for eternity. So please, please don't do anything rash anymore, Seijuro-kun. It hurts me to know that you are injured because of me."_

_Akashi's eyes reflected the feelings of his heart, the overflowing love and warmth for the lithe and seemingly fragile boy in front of him. He could not contain his happiness when he heard those words so wordlessly, he hugged the boy tightly but not enough to cut off his respiration._

_"__Seijuro-kun?" Kuroko, taken aback by the redhead's actions, asked._

_"__Hmm?"_

_"__Is there something wrong?"_

_"__Tetsuya, I don't know what I did to deserve you, let alone met you. But know this, I promise that I will cherish you forever."_

_Kuroko hugged Akashi back with equal fervor and replied, "If there has to be a reason for us to have met each other, then I don't know if it's fate or not but that doesn't change the fact that we're happy about it. I will cherish Seijuro-kun and everything we share forever too."_

_"__Tetsuya."_

_"__Yes, Seijuro-kun?"_

_"__Let me promise to love you forever until my heartbeat completely stops. Actually, I'll love you even after I die. After I'm reincarnated and my next reincarnation and the next and the next. For eternity."_

_Kuroko's eye watered slightly and he blinked to relieve the stinging pain in his eyes. "Then, let me promise the same thing too."_

_Akashi moved away from Kuroko, creating some space between them but not enough to break the hug either. Akashi lightly bumped his forehead with the latter and let it rest there while staring at Kuroko's blue eyes that he found both beautiful and enchanting. Laughter bubbled up his throat and he let it flowed freely after failing to contain it, his physically-smaller lover laughing alongside him._

"…ya. Tetsuya? Tetsuya?"

Kuroko snapped out of his thoughts after hearing the concern in Akashi's voice.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? I've been trying to catch your attention for the past few minutes."

"I'm alright, Seijuro-kun. I was just thinking about something."

"That's fine, then." Akashi seemed unconvinced but Kuroko was glad that his lover did not prod further. He did not know how to contain his tears if Akashi did.

They stayed at the park, watching as the sun set slowly and the sky was painted a beautiful red with streaks of pink, yellow, orange running across it. Kuroko thought that the red colour of the sunset matched Akashi's hair perfectly, making as if his hair and eyes seemed aglow with fire.

Akashi looked at Kuroko's serene face and his own contorted to match it but it turned into a frown instead when he recalled Kuroko's earlier expression. Akashi was far from stupid or oblivious. He knew that Kuroko saw the bruise on his arm and was blaming himself silently for it. He stopped his swing, causing the light blue-haired teen beside him to do the same.

"Seijuro-kun?"

"Tetsuya, you don't have to feel guilty over it. We talked about this, remember?"

Kuroko knew what Akashi was talking about but he refused to lift his downtrodden face to even glance at Akashi. Akashi sighed and stood up. He walked until he was in front of Kuroko and bent his legs so that he was on eye level with said teen. He gently lift Kuroko's chin so that his lover would look at him and when Kuroko did, Akashi smiled.

"Don't worry about it, okay? I told you, I'll be fine."

"Okay but if it hurts, you have to tell me. Don't push yourself too hard."

"Hai, hai~"

The park was then filled with laughter, the two lovers talking as if they had not met for years. Only when they realized that it was night and the sky was full of stars did they finally went home.

The days went by without a hitch except for a few incidents here and there caused by Aomine and Kise which promptly awakened what the two troublemakers dubbed as 'Demon King Akashi'. The other regulars merely sighed along with Momoi for their stupidity.

"Satsuki, I want this place clean by the time the coach gets back and since Daiki and Ryota are the cause of this mess, they will clean it without any help. Understand?"

"Yes, Akashi-kun."

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Soon, it was time for summer vacation and the regulars especially two certain pairs of lovers were more than excited to spend time with their loved ones.

"Akashi, do we have any summer camp this year?"

"We do, Daiki but it won't take the whole summer. Coach has agreed to let us have the last two weeks of summer for ourselves."

"Two weeks off from you and the coach?! Hell yeah!"

"What is that supposed to mean, Daiki?"

"Crap!"

The day ended in Aomine being chased and being thrown scissors at by Akashi. The other members did not want to butt in and was content to set up a betting poll to see how long Aomine will survive. Akashi only stopped when Kuroko said that they were going to be late for the movie that they wanted to watch.

"Hmm… Consider yourself lucky, Daiki. I didn't have to make a sashimi out of you."

Aomine blanched and satisfied with the reaction he got, Akashi walked off with Kuroko trailing behind him.

"I thought I was going to die."

"It's your own fault, Daikicchi."

"Wha—"

"Dai-chan is too stupid for his own good."

"Oi!"

"You shouldn't anger a Sagittarius today, Ahomine."

"Don't call me that!"

"Baka Mine-chin."

"Who are you calling baka, Murasakibara?!"

But all of them ignored him and went about with his own business, leaving Aomine to uncharacteristically sulk at a corner. But, looking at his friends' laughing or smirking faces, depending on who you looked at, Aomine decided that it was not all that bad and let out a smile of his own.

_I wish that these happy days will never end._

When summer rolled around, all of them practiced like their life depended on it and even Kuroko who would usually faint after a rigorous training miraculously endured it. When the training camp from hell finally ended, all of them flopped down of their respective beds, even Akashi, uncaring of the world and proceeded to sleep off their fatigue.

Two days later, Kuroko received a call from Akashi saying that he needed his daily dose of Kuroko or he would go insane in which Kuroko just laughed it off. Akashi rarely-never, actually-showed this childish side of him to anyone apart from Kuroko which made said teen cherished the rare moments even more.

Akashi picked Kuroko up half an hour later and the first thing that Akashi did after Kuroko open the front door of his apartment was to give the shocked teen a long, languid and sensual kiss. When they finally broke apart due to the lack of air, Akashi reeled back only slightly, leaving a long string of saliva that connected their mouths and tongues but it soon broke after it could not support itself any longer.

"I miss you so much, Tetsuya." Akashi hugged Kuroko tightly and buried his face to the crook of his lover's neck then proceeded to inhale his scent, as if memorizing him. Kuroko laughed at the ticklish sensation but an involuntary shudder coursed through his entire body when Akashi's hot breath fanned the sensitive part of his neck.

"I-I miss Seijuro-kun too."

Akashi smiled hearing the reply. "Well, why don't we get going?"

"Sure."

Even as Kuroko was replying, Akashi was already moving his body towards the stairs to go down and in a brief moment, the sunlight reflected Akashi's body in a way that made him disappear from Kuroko's sight for a full second. Normally, this would not raise any reaction from Kuroko as reflecting and refracting of light was something that science had taught them yet Kuroko could not help but to feel that something bad would happen to the redhead.

"Is there something wrong, Tetsuya?"

Akashi stopped in his tracks after he felt his shirt being tugged by his petite lover. When he turned around to face said lover, he was quite bemused to see Kuroko's expression as if he had just witnessed something both tragic and terrifying.

"Tetsuya?"

"Seijuro-kun, can we just… stay at home? I don't feel like going out today. We can spend the day at my place."

Akashi raised a delicate eyebrow. "You're usually not like this, Tetsuya. Did something happen, love?"

"No… It's just that I have this uneasy feeling like something bad will happen."

Akashi poked Kuroko's forehead lightly, making the latter looked at him in bewilderment.

"Nothing will happen. I promise you that. Even if something does happen, I will protect you."

Acquiescing, Kuroko nodded slightly and followed Akashi's lead.

_I hope that you're right, Seijuro-kun. I don't want anything to happen to you._

They spent the whole day walking around in and out of all kinds of shops, eating at restaurants of Akashi's choice, buying little trinkets for their teammates and other acts that couples usually do. They also went to watch a supposedly scary movie that Kise recommended but in the end, both thought that it was a waste of money and their ears were ringing with the unnecessarily loud and high-pitched voice of the actress.

"I'm going to kill Ryota for this."

"No, allow me to do it instead."

Akashi smirked at the rare moment where his lover actually got angry for real before opening his mouth.

"Where should we go next?"

"It's getting quite late. We should head back now, Seijuro-kun."

"Alright."

But on their way to Kuroko's apartment, it started to drizzle and within minutes, it was raining cats and dogs. Both of them had to run for a temporary shelter inside a building just a few blocks away from Kuroko's place. Akashi ran his fingers through his wet locks and grimaced at the feeling of cold water trickling down his back. He glanced beside him and was concerned about Kuroko's health. The poor boy was obviously cold, judging by the way he was shivering and his teeth clacking against each other quite audibly.

Akashi clicked his tongue and decided that the best course of action would be to run through the heavy rain and get into Kuroko's apartment as soon as possible. They needed to get warm soon or the poor boy would freeze to death so he told Kuroko of his plan. Kuroko, though feeling slight dread, was touched to see his lover care so much for him and immediately agree to the plan. The redhead ran out of their rain shelter and was followed by Kuroko.

When they arrived at the traffic light, they saw that the pedestrian light was green so they quickly moved to cross the zebra-crossing with the other pedestrians. But as luck would have it, a girl slipped on the slippery road and her mother, too busy with her baby son, did not notice. Akashi noticed and went to help the little girl while gesturing for Kuroko to cross first. Kuroko nodded and crossed to the other side but he quickly turned his head around when he heard screaming.

A truck was coming up at the direction of the redhead and the little girl so fast that everyone was in a frozen state. Akashi quickly hugged the little girl tightly to his chest and maneuvered himself so that he would roll to the sidewalk. However, due to the heavy rain and rolling in a high speed, Akashi could not see where he was heading and accidentally bashed his head on the concrete then fainted.

Another scream was heard though Kuroko was not sure whether it was his or the onlookers. Kuroko felt his world turning black and the last thing he saw was a blurry silhouette of a person telling him that everything would be alright. After that, he was welcomed into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

When Kuroko regained consciousness, he saw that he was lying on a bed and if his hunch was correct, he was in a hospital. A nurse came in a few minutes later and after doing a series of test and asking him a few questions, he was free to go. He asked the nurse for the directions to Akashi's room and thanked her after she told him.

The light blue-haired teen walked quickly to the operating room and waited patiently for the doctor to come out. Seconds turned to minutes and soon, Kuroko was pacing while muttering to himself that his lover would be alright. Half an hour later, his friends came and after making sure that he was really fine, they left after promising that they would come back tomorrow with change of clothes for Akashi.

Finally, after forty-five grueling minutes, the surgeon came out of the room and Kuroko walked to him in trepidation. Mustering his courage, he asked, "Umm… Is Seijuro-kun alright, Doctor?"

The old man clutched his heart in a failed attempt to calm his palpitating heart.

"Boy, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I apologize but I have to know if Seijuro-kun is alright."

The older man scrutinized him from head to toe and after a few seconds, the doctor inquired.

"I'm sorry but what is your relationship with the patient?"

"I'm his boyfriend."

Hearing this, the surgeon sighed.

"Boy, normally I wouldn't discuss a patient's condition with someone who is not his family but I'll make an exception this time. The patient, Akashi Seijuro-kun, hit his head against the pavement and it was quite a heavy blow. Do you know that the brain is the most important organ of our body as it controls most of our actions? Without it, we're dead. I will spare you the intricacies of the human brain but long story short, your boyfriend accidentally hit a nerve that connected the brain with his eyes."

Eyes wide with shock, Kuroko brought a hand to cover his mouth.

_N-No, it can't be. Not Seijuro-kun._

"Y-You mean…"

"Yes, he can't see anymore."

Kuroko felt his legs failed him and he fell to his knees, unable to believe that this was actually happening and that Akashi's future was ruined because he did not try to persuade Akashi to stay at home hard enough. The surgeon, trying to cheer him up, continued his words, "However, it's not like it's completely incurable."

Kuroko's head shot up so fast the older man had to wonder why he did not break his neck.

"Y-You mean, Seijuro-kun can get his eyesight back?"

"Yes, he can. Again, I will spare you the details but basically, if you or his family can find someone to donate his or her eyes to him then he will be able to see again."

Kuroko was starting to feel hope had not left him yet though the last strand of hope was in a precarious position when the surgeon informed him that even if the donor had the same blood group as Akashi, it did not equate that the eyes would be compatible to its new host. The younger male was happy that Akashi had at least a chance of seeing the world again. When the nurse came out of the room to bring the sedated Akashi to his room, he wasted no time to follow them.

While waiting for Akashi to wake up, Kuroko arranged the room so that Akashi could easily move around without hitting himself on random objects. After that was done and seeing that there was nothing else that he could do, the shadow sat at the chair beside his captain's bed and folded his arms to act as a substitute pillow when he laid his head on top his arms at the edge of the bed.

A few hours later, Akashi groaned and frowned slightly at the sensation of bandages around his head. He tugged at the object that obstructed his view but stopped when he heard a deep voice.

"I strongly advise against that, Akashi-kun."

"I'm sorry but you are?"

"I'm one of the surgeons here. Dr. Arata Kosuke at your service. Do you remember everything?"

"Yes, I saved a girl and hit my head on something while I was on my way home with Tetsuya. Tetsuya?! Where is he?!"

"Calm down, Akashi-kun. Your boyfriend is safe. In fact, he's sleeping on a chair just beside you."

Akashi reached out his hand to find Kuroko and smiled slightly when he felt the familiar sensation of Kuroko's hair underneath his fingertips. Arata smiled at the obvious show of love between the two teen but his elation was cut short when he remembered he needed to deliver the news of his condition to the Akashi heir.

"Akashi-kun, there's something I have to tell you…"

Akashi listened carefully to Arata's words and knowing that there was a chance that he might never see the world again scared him. After the explanation, Arata left the teen to sort out his thoughts.

_I will never be able to play basketball or have a shogi match against Shintaro ever again. I… can never see Tetsuya's beautiful expressions ever again. How can I live without seeing Tetsuya's smile?_

He clenched his fist tightly and nearly forgot that he was not alone in the room if it were not for Kuroko's soft voice that snapped him out of his chaotic thoughts.

"Ah… You are awake, Tetsuya. My apologies. Did I wake you up?"

"Umm… It's alright. Did something happen?"

"Nothing, love."

"Seijuro-kun, please don't lie to me."

Akashi sighed, knowing that his efforts were futile and his stubborn lover would never give up once he set his heart on something.

"Dr. Arata told me of my condition."

"Oh."

Not knowing what else to say, Kuroko stayed silent and an awkward silence seemed to stretch. Akashi thought of all the times that they had been together and he decided that it would be selfish of him to tie Kuroko down with him in his current state.

"Tetsuya."

"Yes, Seijuro-kun?"

"You can leave if you want."

"To change my clothes?"

"No, to get out of my life forever and sever our connection."

Kuroko stood up so quickly that his chair lost its balance and toppled to the floor with a loud sound to accompany it.

"What do you mean by that, Seijuro-kun? Why would I ever want to leave you?"

Akashi chuckled bitterly and clenched his fists, crumpling the blanket beneath them.

"Look at me, Tetsuya. I can no longer see anything. I will be a burden to you and the last thing I want is to have a relationship out of sympathy. So please, end this relationship now."

"I refuse."

Akashi looked up to the direction of the voice and could not help but to ask.

"Why?"

"Seijuro-kun, you will never be a burden to me and I will never have a relationship with you out of sympathy. So, no. I don't want to end this relationship."

"But Tetsuya, I can no longer see. My father will no doubt doesn't want me as his heir any longer. No one will accept me to do any work and you will have to work to feed two people. It's a harsh life. One that I don't want you to go through."

"I know that it will be harsh. But even so, I will always love you. No matter what kind of messed up future we'll go through. I don't care anymore."

"Tetsuya…"

"Accept it, Seijuro-kun. You lost in this argument."

"Yes and I'm glad I did."

The following morning came in a happier mood as the other Miracles came to visit their captain and after a series of threats and head bonking, they finally left with the promise to visit when they had the time.

"Well, that was lively." Kuroko commented.

"They almost killed themselves, Tetsuya." Akashi's deadpanned voice resounded throughout the room.

"They didn't mean to accidentally slip over the railings." After a short pause, he added, "I think."

Akashi sighed in lethargy and desperately wished that he would at least have a good night sleep. Maybe the heavens above finally pitied him, he slept peacefully throughout the night with Kuroko sleeping beside him. They broke the rule but it was not like the nurse could see Kuroko sleeping on the bed with him anyway.

The next morning, Kuroko was woken up by the sound of people talking just outside of Akashi's room. Seeing that Akashi was still asleep and he was curious enough to ignore the fact that it was rude to eavesdrop, he gently removed Akashi's arm around his waist and tiptoed quietly towards the door. He leaned closely to the door and put his ear to the surface to listen better.

"…and your son will be able to see again if you can find a donor to donate a pair of eyes to him, Akashi-san."

_Dr, Arata and… Seijuro-kun's father. What are they doing here?_

"And why should I care about that no good son of mine? He disobeyed me, his father, and chose that commoner over me."

"But Akashi-san," Arata's shocked voice gasped in shock, "Akashi-kun is your son. Your flesh and blood."

"No, from now on, he is no longer my son. He is no longer part of the Akashi family. I will, however, reconsider and is quite willing to forgive his foolishness if he admits that he's wrong and willing to marry a girl of my choice. But until then…Good day, Dr. Arata."

With the sound of the soles of Akashi senior's shoes clacking against the tiled floor of the hospital serving as a background, Kuroko was shocked to hear that Akashi's father, the father to the teen that he loved the most, had just disowned his son without so much as a second thought.

_Seijuro-kun would be sad to hear this, _Kuroko thought.

_"__But Tetsuya, I can no longer see. My father will no doubt doesn't want me as his heir any longer. No one will accept me to do any work and you will have to work to feed two people. It's a harsh life. One that I don't want you to go through."_

Kuroko suddenly remembered their conversation two days ago when Akashi asked him to break off their relationship.

_No, I'm wrong. Seijuro-kun already anticipated this and he accepted it. He accepted this with an open heart._

Suddenly, Kuroko's sadness turned to anger.

_How? How can he bear to live with that…that monster he called a father? No father should ever treat their son this way!_

Glancing at the sleeping redhead, anger turned to determination.

_As long as my heart is still beating, I want to protect you. That's enough of a reason for me to live._

Akashi groaned, the telltale sound of his awakening. Kuroko quickly went to his side to assist him in his morning rituals.

"Good morning, Tetsuya."

"Good morning, Seijuro-kun."

Kuroko pecked Akashi's lips and was promptly rewarded with a smile from his lover. The both of them then proceeded to go through the day with various activities to keep themselves busy. This went on until there was only three days left of summer vacation. On the night of the fifteenth night that Akashi was hospitalized, the lovers laid side by side and the redhead was lulled to sleep by Kuroko's gentle hum. After making sure that Akashi was sound asleep, Kuroko gently maneuvered himself so that he would not wake Akashi up and reached out for his cell phone.

Glancing at Akashi one final time, he smiled sadly and pushed the call button then waited for the receiver to pick up the call.

"Tetsu? Whaddya want?"

"Aomine-kun, I have something to ask of you."

"Huh?"

_Seijuro-kun, I don't believe this to be the right decision but I know that this one will ensure your survival._

The next morning, Akashi woke up to an amazing smell. He heard the shuffles of feet around the room so he knew that Kuroko was still busy with whatever he was doing.

"Ah. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. What were you doing, Tetsuya?"

"I brought some breakfast for you."

"I see. Wait… is that tofu soup I smell?"

"Yes, it is. I asked one of our classmates to teach me and I tried to cook it."

Humming in approval, Akashi waited for Kuroko to blow on the hot broth before gently feeding it to him. Akashi's taste buds exploded to a myriad of tastes and he was sure that he had never taste anything more delicious than this but when he told Kuroko this, it seemed that the boy did not believe him.

"Seijuro-kun, please don't praise it too much. If it doesn't taste good, then just say so. I will cook another batch."

"It tastes delicious, Tetsuya. When have I ever lied to you? Try it for yourself."

Kuroko allowed himself a spoonful of the soup and was shocked to find out that Akashi was not pulling his leg and that the soup was indeed delicious.

"Wow."

"I told you so."

They finished the rest of their food in a serene silence and after that, Kuroko guided Akashi to take a walk around the garden. When they stopped for a rest at a bench, Akashi gently tugged at their intertwined hand.

"Tetsuya, thank you."

"For what, Seijuro-kun?"

"For staying with me. For putting up with me. For not giving up on me. For loving me."

"Seijuro-kun…"

"Until the time I can no longer be myself, I wonder just how many times I can still say "I love you". So let me be grateful that I can be here... Thank you, simply for the fact that I'm alive."

"Silly Seijuro-kun. But that's one of the reasons why I love you."

Akashi quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, are there any other reasons?"

"Plenty but it will take a whole week to say of all of them so I'll just say the main one." Kuroko put one hand on Akashi's chest before continuing, "Seijuro-kun, inside you is a fire. A fire that is brighter and warmer than I have ever seen in anyone. No amount of wind or water could possibly put it out. It's the type of fire that would burn anything in its path, all the while protecting its loved one. That is one of the reasons why I am attracted to you."

Akashi wrapped his arms around the smaller male. "Is that so? It won't die even in my current condition?"

"Even in your current condition."

"If Tetsuya says so, then that must be true. Though I suppose that fire is also one of the reasons why not many people dare to approach me, let alone be near me."

Akashi's face reflected his sadness of his lonely life before Kuroko came into it and repainted his world. Not liking Akashi's expression, Kuroko gently cupped his lover's cheeks.

"Hey, I'll always be here for you. No matter how small my existence might seem, it's true. Even if all of your mistakes backfire on me, I don't care if I die as long as you breathe. I'll always be right here for you."

Akashi was touched but something in Kuroko's words bothered him.

"Tetsuya, you won't…do anything stupid, right?"

Kuroko tilted his head, though Akashi could not see it.

"Of course I won't. That's Aomine-kun and Kise-kun's job."

Akashi laughed at the answer, prompting Kuroko to do the same. Seeing Akashi laughed without a care in the world only made Kuroko harden his resolve to go with his plan.

_I want to continue smiling by your side, so that I won't have any regrets when the time comes._

When the day turned to night and the sky was littered with stars, Kuroko told Akashi that he would be spending the day at his apartment tomorrow as he was sure that dust has started to collect at the place. Akashi nodded his consent and again, Kuroko climbed onto Akashi's bed and they shared a few hot kisses before finally letting sleep to claim them.

Akashi woke up in the morning due to the frantic sound of footsteps outside his room.

"What is with all the commotion?"

Apparently, something had happened and it caused quite a ruckus. But before he could do anything, Arata had entered his room and beamed happily.

"Good news, Akashi-kun. We have found a pair of compatible eyes for you so we could start on the surgery immediately."

"What?! How?!"

"A teenager died this morning because of suicide and upon further examination, we found out that his eyes are compatible to yours. We contacted the poor boy's family and they agree to donate his eyes to you."

Akashi was elated after hearing the news.

"What about Tetsuya? Has he heard about this?"

There was a slight pause before Arata answered but Akashi was too happy to care about it.

"Ah… Your boyfriend had already been informed of the surgery."

"I see. Well, let's get started, shall we?"

He was instructed to lie on a bed before they wheeled him off to the operating room. On his way there, his friends came to give him moral support and promised that they would be there when he woke up.

"Shintaro, where's Tetsuya?"

Silence replied his question before Midorima responded, "You'll know soon."

Akashi was unsatisfied with the answer but decided that he would be able to see Tetsuya soon anyway. As soon as the double doors were closed and the light signifying that the surgery had started flickered on, Momoi fell to her knees and stared to wail.

"Tetsu-kun, why did Tetsu-kun…"

Momoi could not finish her words and the others were glad she did not. Murasakibara was not eating his snacks for once, Midorima did not talk about Oha Asa, Aomine was uncaring for his image as he let his tears flow and Kise was silent. Midorima gripped the envelope in his hand tightly, reminding himself over and over again that the envelope was proof that Kuroko Tetsuya was no longer alive.

After eight hours of suspense and torture, Arata finally came out of the room covered in sweat but sporting a happy grin on his face.

"It was a success."

The Miracles cheered and when Akashi was wheeled off to his room, Arata told them not to make too much noise as Akashi was still under the sedative's effects. Akashi woke up a few hours later and was tackled by his teammates.

"Akashicchi, I'm so glad that you're alive."

"Of course he would be. The surgery is not life-threatening, idiot."

"Daikicchi, so mean."

"How are you feeling, Akashi?"

"Just fine, Shintaro. Though a bit light headed."

"Aka-chin, here. A candy."

"Thank you, Atsushi."

"Akashi-kun, we don't want to impose on you any longer so we'll be going now."

After saying goodbye in their own ways, all of them left leaving Akashi alone in the room. Akashi was frustrated that he could only open the bandages around his eyes three days later but consoled himself with the fact that he could see Kuroko when he removed it. But he was slightly worried by the fact that Kuroko was not there with him.

_You don't really need a whole day to clean up an apartment, right?_

With this thought in mind, he drifted off to sleep.

Three days passed by quickly and Akashi was on the edge of his seat in anticipation. When Arata came to remove the bandages, he could almost scream in happiness but he held in his excitement and waited patiently for the bandages to come off layer by layer. His friends were there too to see result of his surgery and when the last layer of the bandages fell off, Arata instructed him to open his eyes slowly as they were sensitive to light after so many days without it.

Akashi's eyelids fluttered gently and he slightly winced when the light was too strong for his eyes. He closed his eyes again and after a few seconds, he opened them again and this time, the eyes were already used to the light. He looked around and saw his teammates and an older man in the room.

"So, how is it? Do you feel alright? Any pain?" Arata asked.

"It's wonderful and I don't feel any pain." Akashi replied.

"That's good then. Congratulations for getting your eyesight back."

Akashi opened his mouth to say something but shut it with an audible click when he realized something important.

"Where's Tetsuya?"

Everyone glanced at each other warily and a tense atmosphere began to form.

_Please…don't tell me something happened to him._

Midorima walked in front of him with a mirror in his left hand, probably his lucky item of the day, and handed him the mirror.

"Shintaro, what-"

"Just take a look and you'll understand everything."

Akashi took the mirror and saw his reflection. It was nothing unusual. His blood red hair, his slightly tanned skin and his sharp jaw but what had changed was instead of the pair of rubies that he was so familiar with, he was greeted with a pair of sapphire eyes that he would recognize anywhere.

"These are…Tetsuya's eyes."

Suddenly, everything clicked into place. Kuroko suddenly making breakfast for him, Kuroko saying something that bothered him, his uneasiness whenever he thought about those words, the teen that committed suicide, the reason for his sudden luck. All of it was connected yet he did not realize it.

"Why, Tetsuya? You promised me you won't do anything stupid."

His new eyes began to sting but Akashi refused to admit that he was on the verge of crying. Midorima sighed before he began.

"One could argue that suicide is not the only option but with the looming threat of your father and the possible horrible future, Kuroko decided that this is the best decision."

Akashi said nothing for he knew that if he was in Kuroko's shoes, he would have done the same but it did not meant that he had to like it. Sensing that Akashi needed some time alone, Midorima handed him an envelope.

"It's from Kuroko. You should read it. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Midorima walked out of the room with the other visitors and Arata in tow, leaving Akashi alone. Akashi glanced at the envelope and after a few seconds of internal debates, decided to open and read it.

_Dear Seijuro-kun,_

_By the time you read this letter, I may already be dead but that's alright. I didn't regret my actions because if Seijuro-kun can continue living if I die, then I will gladly do it a thousand or a million times more._

_Seijuro-kun, I'm sure that right now you're blaming yourself for what had happened and quite possibly, angry at me for deciding on such a foolish decision. Maybe it is but like what I wrote earlier, I regret nothing. You once said to me, "If the story was a cruel one, then let's rewrite the ending." But how can we do so when we don't even have the strength to lift the pen, much less to write the ending? I knew from the beginning that our relationship would be paved in a thorny and rocky road, Seijuro-kun, but never once did I thought about giving up. My actions could not be considered as giving up either, as a part of me continues to live with Seijuro-kun._

_They say crying somehow made you stronger than before, but that's wrong. You only break apart. I tried, honestly I tried very hard, but the tears won't stop streaming down my face. Why is it so hard, Seijuro-kun? I don't care if society frowns upon us but I want to at least gain your father's approval. The ultimate proof that I am indeed a worthy person to be by your side. _

_In both of my hands, things are on a verge of spilling. I had thought of choosing someone else to love but in the end, it's impossible. Instead of you, this love, to whom I should give to? I don't think such a person can be found easily. I am in this far too deep and far too enamored to turn back. I guess, this just proved how much hold Seijuro-kun has over me._

_This is the end of the letter, I think. I don't know what else to write and talking about your own death and the reasons for it is surprisingly hard, even though you are more than willing to die. If I have any regret, then it would probably because... I wish I was strong enough to lift, not one, but both of us._

_Sincerely,_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

This time, Akashi could not contain his tears any longer and they flowed freely down his cheeks. Sobs wracked his body and eventually, he was too tired from the events of the day and fell asleep.

Akashi was discharged a few days later and inside the envelope was another letter acting as Kuroko's will, stating that Akashi would get all of his possession. Akashi stepped inside the apartment that used to be bright and warm but all of it was now shadows of the past as the apartment was now dark and gloomy.

Akashi continued his life as usual and everyday, he would visit Kuroko's grave to tell Kuroko his day. He was getting paler and paler by the day and he even collapsed once due to overexertion. The others knew that the Akashi in front of them was merely an empty husk but they kept on believing that he would recover though even that sliver of hope was starting to fade.

Akashi's health continued to detotriate due to the lack of sleep and eating. Finally, three months after he was discharged from the hospital, Akashi died due to a broken heart and the lack of a will to live. Even as his friends were trying their best not to cry on his literal death bed, Akashi just smiled one final time before instructing them to bury him next to Kuroko which his friends agreed to. Before Akashi let darkness consumed him, he had one last thought.

_We'll be able to meet again, right Tetsuya?_

~The End~

**Extra notes:**

**I'm sure that some of you find some lines to be veerryyy familiar, right? That's because I took some parts of a few songs and incorporated it in this fic. **

**I will be making a mini contest. Long story short, you (reader) have to guess the title and the singer correctly. The hints and the prizes are at my profile.**

**I wish you luck. ;)**


End file.
